<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not as brave as you were at the start by Poker</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465904">Not as brave as you were at the start</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker'>Poker</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Tale of Demon Twins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gravity Falls</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Demon Mabel, Demon Tad Strange, Demon dipper, Demon twins au, Fluff, Gen, He’s trying his best, Humor, More tags to be added, Stan has ninety nine problems and two of them are strange demon children, The Twins are not always okay but they’re trying, Time Travel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:27:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,754</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thrown against their will through the multiverses, Dipper and Mabel land back at the beginning of their tale in Gravity Falls. </p><p>But the energy of the portal has changed them into young dream demons. They have to attempt to survive and thrive in a town they know. But without the recognition of familiar people and even the humanity they once knew.</p><p>T R U S T N O O N E</p><p>(A rewrite of Pine Tree and Shooting Star: The Twin Demon AU)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines, Dipper Pines &amp; Mabel Pines &amp; Stan Pines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Tale of Demon Twins [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1768603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Beginning Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            Inspired by

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/8723392">Pine Tree and Shooting Star</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poker/pseuds/Poker">Poker</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Around four years ago, I released Pine Tree and Shooting Star. It never finished unfortunately, but a month ago, I decided to reread my old fanfics.</p><p>And whoo boy, it’s a bit of a mess. A nostalgic mess, but I think I can do better.</p><p>And so, it’s being rewritten! Not as brave as you were at the start, will be the hopefully better release. Same concept, hopefully better writing.</p><p>Don’t worry, Pine Tree and Shooting Star will not be deleted. I know some people still love it, but I’m hoping they’ll love the new version too. And yes, the title is from Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons.</p><p> </p><p>  <i> Weep for yourself, my man,<br/>You'll never be what is in your heart<br/>Weep little lion man,<br/>You're not as brave as you were at the start<br/>~Little Lion Man by Mumford and Sons</i></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It began with a bang. Why would it not? Gravity Falls was too strange, too weird, to let everything begin with a whisper. </p><p>It felt like he was watching someone else go through the motions. Pushed out of his own body and he had to squash the instinctive fear, a memory of a nasal voice and a time he really was an outsider in his own body. Dipper remembered trying to cling desperately to anything as the portal opened. And out of the corner of his eyes,  he could see Mabel reaching for the button.</p><p> </p><p>For a second, he felt widely happy despite his precarious position. Mabel would reach the button and push it, ending this whole horrifying experience! And then they could finally get some answers!</p><p>And he felt himself begin to slip. His heart leaped into his throat as he scrambled for any purchase on the smooth metal.</p><p>No, nono<i>nono</i> this couldn't be happening! They had survived gnomes, Gideon, even a dream demon, and now their luck was up?! Now?</p><p>And Mabel didn't push the button.</p><p>He begged her. Yelled over grunkle Stan. But she hesitated, one hand hovering over it, in just as precarious a position as he was. And he was finally forced to let go, the strong gravity overriding his weak muscles. Dipper flew back into the portal, screaming for all he was worth. He could vaguely register someone screaming for him, screaming back.</p><p>Being inside the portal was more disorienting than being outside. The outside of the portal was bad enough, a light show of colors he could see, and possibly some he couldn't. The inside? The inside was practically psychedelic. </p><p>And then something slammed into him and bright pink registered in his vision. Something solid and warm and clinging to him with ferocious strength. Even with blurry vision and a pounding migraine, he could see her. </p><p>Mabel had let go. Mabel had let go and was now clinging to him as they hurtled through the multiverse. He couldn't help it. Dipper clung back, not wanting to let go of his twin in the face of mortal danger.</p><p> </p><p>They could see things in the colors as they flowed by. Eyes and teeth and grasping tendrils and things humans were never supposed to see. </p><p> </p><p>This would not do.</p><p> </p><p>The twins plunged into the space between worlds.</p><p> </p><p>For a second they were one person. The world seemed to demand that they fit some kind of standard, some sort of measure. </p><p>
  <i>(Eye for an eye. A soul for a soul. Even in the space between, twins were an oddity.)</i>
</p><p>Dipper could literally feel Mabel’s mind racing. His sense of touch, sight, of anything melted away. He screeched, or maybe he didn’t, praying to any deity that could hear he wasn't alone. </p><p>And Mabel pressed back in, pink, and sugar, and warmth wrapped up in a star. He was never alone. </p><p>They were ripped apart, shoved into something approaching corporeal but still clinging together, and shunted down another section of the portal. </p><p>And then with a feeling like plunging into freezing water, they were real.</p>
<hr/><p>Portals in space and time don’t <i>close.</i> Their very nature makes them a faucet of the universe.</p><p>The one in Gravity Falls has been there since the beginning of time. It had been there for sixteen years. Time was an illusion. Nevertheless, the energy built up, like water in a blocked drain. Overflowing.  A beaker tipped off the table, light glinting off the glass.</p><p>Then the light blinked.</p><p> </p><p>In all his years at this spooky house, (Almost thirty now. But he liked to forget that), Stan could honestly say he’d never heard the house settle like this.</p><p>Sure, it was freaky when it wanted to be. But this was like a sigh. Like the house had been holding its breath for too long and finally let go. And damn, it was even making him poetic. He scratched his shoulder as he slid out of bed, already finding his slippers on the floor.</p><p>Couldn’t hurt to check. Maybe he’d get some work done, <strike>maybe Ford came home and he’d see that stupid face again.</strike></p><p>He twitched as shadows seemed to skitter across the gift shop floor. The fake eyeballs floated in their jar. “Heh. Guess the old brain hadn’t stopped working yet.” Stan remarked. He clicked in the password, the vending machine sliding away.</p><p>To his disappointment, the lab was normal. No gravity fields disappearing or light shows. Stan sighed, his foot clunking against the glass beaker, sending it skittering across the floor. It must have fallen off and woken him up.</p><p>Perfect, just perfect. He had a busy day tomorrow, money to be made. Grumbling, Stan bent over, picking up the cool glass. </p><p>The hair on the back of his neck rose.</p><p>Thought they could ambush him, did they? Heh, he didn’t get this far by being dumb.</p><p>“Do de doo, just picking up bottles.” Stan hummed. His other hand slipped into the worn pajama pocket, curling into a set of brass knuckles he always carried around.</p><p>“Get a load of th-“ He cried, whirling around with his fist raised. </p><p>And blinked, one arm still raised in a left hook.</p><p>His would-be attacker blurred at the edges, the sound like wind chimes and screams. The closest approximation he could think of was a blur of color and sound and wow that was kinda making his brain hurt.</p><p>They shrunk back again and Stan slowly lowered his arm. </p><p>Fuck, they were so tiny, it kinda made him feel bad. He’d had his beating by tiny people but whatever it was barely bigger than his palm. He could flick it like a fly.</p><p>“Ya got business here?” He asked. The, uh, incomprehensible made a noise that sounded like a shrug. Or a question mark.</p><p>His eye caught the motion to the left immediately, and he stepped back, tightening his hold on his weapons. There was a sound like shattering glass from the first, almost a warning. But the second presence drifted closer, also looking like something out of Lovecraftian horror, albeit tiny. And more muted colors than he expected.</p><p>“What are you supposed to be? Some kind of demented fireflies?” Stan said, cramming his fear into a ball. The muted one shrank back, almost looking shy. The brighter flared and Stan flinched back as it-</p><p>Booped his hand?</p><p>Stan blinked, looking up at the angry firefly as it zipped circles around him. He had a good well-honed feeling he was being scolded right now.</p><p>“I’m not taking that from you,” Stan informed it. “And turn off the brightness you’re hurting my eyes.”</p><p>The bright lights paused and Stan had a distinct feeling they looked at each other. “Oh, now we’re back to ignoring me then.” He grumbled. </p><p>God, he hoped they weren’t like the gnomes, those guys kept taking his leftovers.</p><p>Then something warped in the room and Stan staggered as something wrong/impendingdoom/whatthefuck hit him all at once. He coughed, the beaker falling from his hand and shattering on the floor.</p><p>When he finally looked back up, the room was dimmer. Did they leave? Wow, Stan, so scary you’re frightening away monsters on sight.</p><p>Then something very sparkly zoomed up, batting at his face.</p><p>“What, no! Don’t do that.” Stan hissed, tearing up as he batted it away. His fingers almost tingled on contact as the… entity spun through the air. Was it whooping? With joy?</p><p>He could almost feel the headache coming on.</p><p>The brighter entity was no less bright but more manageable now. In fact, they looked like those weird cartoon characters, a glimmering gold star with a rainbow ribbon tied into a bow. Even little stick arms and legs.</p><p>If you ignored the slitted one eye staring into his soul.</p><p>But if there was one, Stan thought, glancing around. Ah. Gotcha.</p><p>The shier one had tucked itself into a small ball. This one was a dark blue, shaped almost like a geometric pine tree. And can’t forget the closed eye that was watching him.</p><p>More importantly. It was sitting on a journal.</p><p>Stan felt his heart leaped into his throat as he stared hungrily at the book. But on closer examination, it crashed back into his stomach like jagged glass.</p><p>This journal was far too dark, an almost black blue. He could see indistinct silvery constellations flickering on the cover. Usually the Big Dipper. Man, this guy had a thing.</p><p>“Congratulations, that’s pretty respectable.” Stan said reluctantly. The bright one almost preened? Maybe? And the pine tree dipped closer.</p><p>Fuck it, he was just gonna call them Star and Pine Tree. They certainly weren’t talking.</p><p>“Why didn’t you do that before though?” Stan said peevishly. “Would have saved me a lot of eye ache.” </p><p>Star flickered, pressing its hands into its face while Pine Tree looked away and- ah fuck.</p><p>He did not know how to deal with this. Stan has seen this kind of stuff before from Soos and the other kids around the town.</p><p>“Are you kids?” Stan said, his voice strangled. Did some weird asshole think huh, that human looks like a good babysitter, let’s dump the kids right here? There goes his plan of kicking them out. Of course, he had to have a soft spot for children.</p><p>Fuck, what do you even do with them? He didn’t exactly know what they were or how they slept or anything. Maybe he should skip to the kicking out part.</p><p>Star dimmed like she could hear him, Pine tree almost hiding behind their book. Maybe they could, Stan hadn’t seen anything like them before.</p><p>Stan groaned. Of course this had to happen. “I’ll be right back.” Stan snapped. “Don’t touch anything.”</p><p>Star looked him straight in the eye and put a hand on a pipe. The brat. Stan took a deep breath. “What did I just say?”</p><p>And then Pine Tree, well it was kind of a weak stare, poked the pipe as well. Stan buried his head in his hands. This was returned karma, wasn’t it. He should have believed the lady at that carnival.</p><p>“Behave.” Stan said. It did nothing for his anxiety as the lift doors closed, dimming the lights. Maybe he misjudged them, they could ruin the portal.</p><p>Think good thoughts, Stan. When has your gut ever been wrong?</p><p>Well, Rico. And Marge. Probably that girl he nearly married who tried to steal his car.</p><p>His stomach lurched. He practically ripped open the closet door, taking out an armful of dusty blankets. Have to be a good host, you know. He’d turn them out in the morning. They’d probably be okay.</p><p>Not like him.</p><p>Stan nearly crumpled in relief as the door opened into the dim lab. The portal looked as ruined as ever, but not more ruined since he’d seen it last. Stan opened his arms, allowing the blankets to drop to the floor with a thump.</p><p>Surprisingly, it was Pine Tree who zipped down first, riding their book like a surfboard. The tiny shape prodded at the blankets curiously, one eye narrowed in focus.</p><p>“It’s just a blanket,” Stan said. “It gets kind of cold down here. You’ll want them.” Star looked just as confused but enthusiastic all the same.</p><p>Fuck, neither of them really had an idea what he was saying.</p><p>Stan bent over, picking up a thin fleece off the top. Pine Tree jumped back, looking confused. “You sleep under them. Or just lie there? Do you guys even sleep?” The gnomes slept, he knew that. Good time to get his valuables back.</p><p>Shrugging, Stan dropped the blanket on top of Star with a tiny thump.</p><p>The effect was immediate. Pine Tree zoomed over, looking so comically dismayed, Stan had to fight down a laugh. Pine Tree looked utterly convinced their companion was gone forever.</p><p>A tiny lump shuffled around under the blanket until Star popped out in a sparkle of glitter, an inaudible “Ta-da!”. Stan clapped. Pine Tree looked like they were about to cry.</p><p>“I want you out by morning.” Stan said, crossing his arms. Star completely ignored him, diving deeper into the blankets like a treasure hunter. Pine Tree was already following their lead, cautiously sliding underneath.</p><p>“By morning.”</p><p>They were not gone by morning. </p><p>Stan awoke to one eye staring into his soul. Literally. He had his suspicions about Pine Tree. Nobody should look that focused so early in the morning. <i>Nobody</i>.</p><p>Stan shrieked in a manly way before falling off the bed. In a dignified way too. Very dignified. </p><p>Pine Tree looked skeptical, floating back. They were still sitting on their journal. Was it a security blanket? Or something? Whatever magic being decided to drop them off here, they should pick up their kids before he loses his sanity.</p><p>What kind of parents drops their kids off in a dark empty lab anyways? </p><p>Stan’s second shock of the morning was the blanket monstrosity that had taken over his living room. Either the kids didn’t sleep or they were fast because the elaborate fort covered most of the room. Star looked exceedingly proud of themselves.</p><p>That glitter better not have come from his supplies. He had tourist attractions to build. Stan rubbed his face in exasperation. “Sure. Whatever, make sure to clean this up.” They weren’t. “Do you need food?”</p><p>The pair glanced between themselves and then made a gesture that would look like a shrug if they were any more human. “Fine. I’ll make you something, ya lil freeloaders.”</p><p>Star flashed a few times, waving after him as he headed into the kitchen. Neither seemed willing to follow him which was good because if Stan couldn’t trust them with glitter, one of them would probably try touching the stove at the first opportunity.</p><p>Now. What did eldritch children eat? </p><p>Pancakes? Kids liked pancakes, right?</p>
<hr/><p>“Not a dream.” Mabel said. She drifted over her expertly made fort. “Or a nightmare.”</p><p>Dipper tried to shake his head and then stopped when he realized he couldn’t anymore. “I don’t think so.” He said. How did they get here?</p><p>Everything further than the lab catastrophe was dim, hazy compared to the lab. Like watching an entire movie in clips found on a shoddy streaming website.</p><p>Dipper didn’t even want to talk about how he could still see with his eyes- eye closed. He had tried opening it when they awoke, only to be nearly knocked unconscious by the amount of information that had tried to cram itself through his retina.</p><p>Stan was safe. Neither was entirely certain how they knew that, or even how safe, but safe. They just had to figure out everything beyond that.</p><p>“Do you think this takes away the ability to mock Bill being a triangle? Because we’re like this now, I mean, people in glass houses shouldn't throw stones right?” He said, gesturing. That would seriously suck.</p><p>His memories were clearer around Bill Cipher, highlighted in a mess of fear, pain, and the logic you find in nightmares.</p><p>
  <i>He was the one who had been stuck in the sock puppet/the one who had tickled Bill to submission/always racing into Stan’s mind but for different reasons.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>It was getting easier to separate himself, but the memories were harder.</i>
</p><p>Mabel bounced right back. “No way!” She declared passionately. “Triangles are the worst shape anyone and Bill makes it even sillier! And not in a good Mabel kind of silly way! And besides, even if that's rude, then I'll just be normal Mabel and yell at him for being a jerk instead!”</p><p>“Pretty sure that's not how that works.” Dipper said. They couldn’t just transform themselves through sheer determination, right? It couldn't be <i>that</i> easy. “Like ninety percent sure.”</p><p>He didn’t remember Bill being human but those memories could still be lost to the fractured mess that came before the lab.</p><p>Mabel was already beginning to tug at her magic, the sparkly feeling that had risen up when she had first changed in the lab. Before had been less conscious, like slipping into a comfortable sweater. All she wanted was to stop Stan from looking away like that.</p><p>Now, she was pulling for real. Dipper watched in worry as her light dimmed and brightened in waves.</p><p>This star thing may look cute but she wanted to be human! Being human was comfortable and familiar and would make Grunkle Stan stop muttering about eldritch lights.</p><p>She winced, faltering when feelings of uncertainty and fear bombarded her, faltering slightly with her tugging. They obviously came from her twin who was now staring in uncertainty at the journal below him. Well, staring as much as he could with his eye closed.</p><p> </p><p>Please be careful, she felt more than heard.</p><p>She would be. And with that, the worry seeped away.</p><p>She imagined her human form, fabulous sweaters and all, and sort of just pushed her magic at it. </p><p>The air seemed to warp as she was hit by a rush of sensation. The room was cold and it was hot, the blankets were soft and they were scratchy, everything rushed in.</p><p>With sickening cracking noise, the feeling ended and Mabel fell to the ground. Slowly, pain settled up her arms as she registered her short fall.</p><p> </p><p>She blinked slowly, sitting up. And then realized she had sat up, actually sat up in a way that didn't make her head hurt thinking about the logistics of it. Mabel let out a breathless giggle, rubbing at her sore arms. She could taste cotton candy in her mouth, sugary sweet.</p><p>But she was herself again! Who cared about sore arms! </p><p>Everything seemed to feel more real like this. She rolled the edge of the blanket between her fingertips, looking around with wide eyes</p><p>Dipper, seemingly even smaller now despite his already tiny size, floated down towards her. The blue journal was floating after him like a dog to its master and he didn't even seem to care.</p><p>“Good job Mabel” He said, patting her on the head with a tiny black hand before pausing. “Woah”</p><p>Mabel was very quiet too. She could feel her brother there, sort of like a second heartbeat. He was so tiny compared to her now. </p><p>The touch seemed to magnify <i>everything</i>, sending excitement and worry and exhilaration and fear bouncing around like balls in an evil pinball machine. </p><p>Focus Mabel. She bundled up the information of her change as best she could and shoved at the link. Might as well experiment, right? </p><p>Could she look like other things? Like a kitty? Or a koala? Not right now, but could she?</p><p>For a moment, Dipper seemed to waver before a poof of smoke enveloped him. When it disappeared, Dipper was left sprawling on the ground, his form changed.</p><p>He looked perfectly wrong, but also perfectly right. His hat was on his head but when Mabel tipped her head to the side, it hovered above it by an inch. And his eyes seemed to glow blue, the slightly darker blue pupils watching her. When he looked away, his pupils seemed to vanish entirely.</p><p>And judging by the look in his eyes, the magnificent Mabel wasn't very normal either.</p><p>Something grazed her back and Mabel reached up and pulled it around to find the rainbow ribbons attached to her headband now in a cute bow. They tingled slightly against her fingertips. </p><p>She had a feeling it was more than that, the way the room seemed brighter and more colorful, but no way to confirm.</p><p>“Still taller.” She said instead. Dipper scowled at her.</p><p>Their memories had more holes than a sweater that had been worn for decades. Neither were human. And they were definitely in a new world.</p><p>But there was a familiar smell of pancakes and just the right feeling of close enough. The door slid open, interrupting the twins from continuing their conversation.</p><p>“Alright, I made stancakes and wHAT THE-“</p><p>Some things never change.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Meeting Again</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>"It's just you and me against the world...We attack at dawn."<br/>Mandy, The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you two kids doing?” Stan said. Both of the twins froze, adopting completely different expressions. </p><p>Pinky automatically went to the tried and true classic, the “I’m too cute and adorable to do anything wrong and good luck getting me to talk”. Journals was on the other end of the spectrum with “My Anxiety is over 9000, if you accuse me of anything, I’m going mentally implode”.</p><p>And Stan could respect that. He slowly slid down in his chair and pinched the bridge of his nose. Right. “I must be getting old if I need glasses to look at two kids. Or seeing things.”</p><p>They definitely relaxed at that.</p><p>“Why are you two hanging around in my garage?” Stan said. “How old are you two? Where are your parents?”</p><p>What kind of parents just dropped their kids off in a dark lab? What if he had just kicked them out? </p><p>“Twelve.” Pinky said.</p><p>“One hundred.” Journals said.</p><p>The twins turned to stare at each other. “One hundred?” Pinky said. “I’m not prehistoric!”</p><p>“Fifty-three?” Journals said. Pinky slowly nodded, still looking grumpy. These kids were the worst liars he had ever seen, and Stan had seen some terrible liars.</p><p>Right. Let’s skip that obvious lie. “Then, where’s your parents?” He asked. Stan just wanted to have a long talk with them.</p><p>“Working and needed a babysitter?” Pinky said.</p><p>“Dead.” Journals said, far more ruthless. Pinky kicked him and they had another weird twin telepathy moment where they stared at each other in silence. “Not dead?”</p><p>“You guys can’t go home, can you.” Stan said, cutting right to the heart of it. And ouch, because these kids, weird eldritch action or not, were clearly far younger than he was.</p><p>At least he had been partially through high school, these kids clearly had no plans at all.</p><p>Both kids seemed to… dim almost. Like the new human appearances weren’t quite covering the light show he had seen before.</p><p>“No.” Journals said. “We don’t have anyone here.” Pinky huddled deeper into her glitzy sweater.</p><p>What was he supposed to do with them? Gravity Falls didn’t exactly have an orphanage, or anyone going around adopting stray children. Anyone trustworthy at least. But if they left that town, they’d probably get tossed into some sort of government lab.</p><p>“Can we stay here for now?” Pinky said. “We’re pretty good workers! We can help out in your shop and tell everyone you’re our great uncle!”</p><p>Journals shoved her shoulder lightly. “He’s probably not going to agree.” He said. </p><p>Stan crosses his arms, considering. It wasn’t a terrible deal, keep them off the streets in exchange for free labor. And from what he had seen from the other townspeople, child raising was basically just releasing children into the wild to follow their interests and feeding them.</p><p>Stan could do that. He could totally do that. Especially if the other option was becoming like his Father.</p><p>Great uncle didn’t sound too bad. Shermie has never had kids, but he never visited. There was no way he could contest this lie.</p><p>“Fine.” Those were some suspiciously wet looking eyes there. “What are your names anyways? Can’t keep calling you Pinkie and Journals.”</p><p>Both of the twins went red. “I’m Mabel!” Pinky said, her sweater arm flopping around slightly as she waved her hand.</p><p>“Dipper.” Journals said. Stan glanced at his notebook, noting the match. Guess the kit really liked constellations.</p><p>“Right.” Stan said, rubbing his hands together. “You’re my twelve year old great niece and nephew. You’re related to my brother Shermie, can you remember that?”</p><p>Both of the twins nodded. “I’m a great actress!” Mabel said. When she tilted her head just right, her pupils looked like pink stars.</p><p>Eh, not even the weirdest thing he’d seen all week. Stan doubted anyone would notice. Both of them were just weird enough that it could be brushed off to tricks of the light or the ambient weirdness of the time.</p><p>At least, if he could get Dipper to stop floating.</p><p>Actually, people still wouldn’t care.</p><p>“Right.” Stan said. He clapped his hand together. “First trick of a conman. Setting the stage.”</p><p>If he had to have kids, he might as well pass down the family business.</p><p>“What’s that supposed to mean?” Dipper said, sounding wary. “That doesn’t sound like a good thing.”</p><p>“If you wanna tell everyone you’re someone you’re not, you gotta convince everyone first. Who seems more suspicious, the guy who hides in his house or the guy who’s the life of the party?” Stan said. Kids like simple comparisons, right?</p><p>“Hiding guy.” Mabel said. “Parties are fun!”</p><p>“Good job.” Stan said. “We’re going to get pancakes.”</p><p>Dealing with kids shouldn’t be that hard, right? He could totally do this and work on the portal at the same time.</p><hr/><p>“I just want to say that this feels like a bad idea.” Dipper said, sliding down in his seat. It felt like at any moment someone would see his eyes and start screaming.</p><p>“Calm down, we got this!” Mabel said, doodling on a napkin. “We already got Grunkle Stan back.”</p><p>That didn’t make Dipper feel better. Stan had a lot of conflicting feelings rooted around him, of paranoia and mystery. He just couldn’t remember the specifics of why.</p><p>Granted, watching the man flirt with Lazy Susan was killing a lot of his paranoia. Dipper winced at a particularly bad pick up line.</p><p>After a moment's thought and hesitation, he snagged the journal out of midair from where it hovered over the table. </p><p>The journal almost seemed to have some sort of allergy to being normal, always hovering around him and opening to the pages he needed. </p><p>He flipped through the pages, noting that the first few seemed to be about summoning them and skipped over those hastily. It was unnerving to read about how humans could summon him and his sister.</p><p> </p><p>Like summoning <i>Bill</i>.</p><p>The rest of the pages past the summoning circles were empty. Completely devoid of information and that made him itch in ways he wasn't quite sure were good. He had filled them up as fast as possible and still, he kept finding blank pages.</p><p>“We’ve got at least a rough timeline right?” Dipper fretted, opening up his journal. It obediently flicked to the perfect page and he started to note down the rough timeline they had started to put together.</p><p>He had organized the information neatly with judicious use of bullet points and even color coding as the ink changed with a thought. It looked like a rainbow had thrown up on the page after Mabel started getting into it.</p><p>The journal was quickly becoming one of his favorite possessions despite its oddities. Dipper couldn’t quite repress the giddy feeling every time he saw the silver constellation marked into the front. It was so much like the Author’s journal!</p><p>But the memories inside were annoyingly fractured. Dipper clicked his pen in and out. Everytime he thought back too far, he got a mental image of a roller coaster with far too many eyes, staring things with too many teeth, and colors that existed outside of mortal ken.</p><p>To put it simply, he had a headache.</p><p>“We’ll be fine.” Mabel said soothingly. “Don’t worry your hat off! What’s the worst that could happen?”</p><p>Dipper screwed his face up, going through his mental library. “Triangle?” He said. And then glanced around warily. Mabel shuddered as well.</p><p>“You pulled out the big guns.” Dipper shushed her as Grunkle Stan walked back over. </p><p>Nobody could know about their secret plans right now! They were the most secret of plans! The journal slammed shut.</p><p>“You know how it, parents want to take a quick vacation and suddenly start remembering all the old relatives.” Stan joked. “They called me up and I agreed to take the kids.”</p><p>“Oh, well aren’t they just darling.” Dipper felt like iron had been welded to his spine, hoping that she wouldn’t notice all the oddities about his new appearance. “You two are going to have such a fun summer vacation!”</p><p>“We sure will!” Mabel said. “We got Grunkle Stan to show us around and everything!” Stan patted her head roughly like he always did. But this time the sight of it brought a lump to Dipper’s throat.</p><p>He swallowed. “It’s going to be a fun summer.” The journal slowly began to creep open to show a different list and Dipper threw himself on top of it, laughing nervously. “So many things to do!”</p><p>Lazy Susan didn’t seem to notice their odd behavior. “You can say that again! And you live in the most exciting place in town! The Shack is packed full with all sorts of incredible things.”</p><p>Mabel smothered a giggle as Dipper elbowed her one the side. “We sure do!” She said. “Best summer ever!”</p><p>“Let me get you started then!” Lazy Susan said. “I’ll even start you off with a complimentary breakfast to welcome you to this town.”</p><p>Judging by the look in Stan’s eyes, their Grunkle was not regretting his decision one bit.</p><hr/><p>“You two are far too tense.” Stan complained as soon as they hit the parking lot. He pulled his car door open with a click.</p><p>“Hey, I thought that went well.” Dipper said. </p><p>Did anyone notice? Oh, they definitely did. It was the eyes. Or his journal. Or his hat. The Blind Eye would show up at any second now.</p><p>“You’re doing it again.” Stan said while Mabel gently and aggressively shoved Dipper inside the car. “You’re trying way too hard to be human.”</p><p>“But isn’t that the whole point?” Mabel said. She tugged at her ribbon, the colors muting a little. “Other than getting pancakes?”</p><p>Stan shook his head, for once pushing in his seatbelt. “People notice when you’re trying too hard.” Grunkle Stan said. “Loosen up a little and act a bit more like yourselves instead of looking like you’re wrestling a poisonous snake every time you open your mouth.”</p><p>Dipper let out a groan, his head falling onto the soft leather of his journal. He was already bad enough with people as a human. Now he’d have to convince them he was human at the same time.</p><p>He sank down in his seat as Mabel patted his shoulder. She didn’t feel too happy either. “We can figure it out.” Mabel whispered to him. </p><p>Fractured memories were coaxed to the forefront of his mind. Fighting the gnomes, clashing with Gideon, and wrecking wax statues. The Pines Twins could do anything!</p><p>“We have time to practice I guess.” Dipper said. “Since we’ll be working in the gift shop.” And man, he had not missed that! At least the mosquitoes couldn’t attack him anymore.</p><p>...Maybe. The journal obediently opened so Dipper could scribble a few notes down on the page. </p><p>How to check if inter dimensional dream demons could be bitten by mosquitoes who left badly misspelled warnings?</p><p>Stan watched the ribbon light show and floating journal in his backseat. The lack of pupils and the glowing was becoming a lot more noticeable as they pulled away from the main town and the twins got comfortable again. </p><p>“How about you two go hang up some signs for now?” He suggested.</p><p>“That’s probably for the best.”</p><hr/><p>“It’s like when Ducktective found out his true love wasn’t dead.” Mabel said as Dipper brushed the dust off of Journal Three.</p><p>They must have gotten the signs up in record time. It wasn’t hard, the signs seemed to stick now without glue or tape. Just the faint smell of pine trees and cotton candy.</p><p>Dipper glared at her. “Says the one who already got her grappling hook back.” He said. Mabel looked offended as she hugged her weapon closer to herself.</p><p>“It loves me. You don’t understand.” She said. “All I need is Waddles and I’ll be complete.”</p><p>Her memories were incredibly clear around the pig. Many of them weren’t important for the timeline but it was enough for Mabel to know that she wanted him back.</p><p>“I’m not saying that it’s not perfect for you. I’m just saying you shouldn’t be acting like it’s better.” Dipper said. Journal Three fit far better under his vest then before and he tried not to think about the why.</p><p>At least they now had a bit of time to be alone.</p><p>Dipper had hypothesized that they would need to retake their demon form but they were focused on being human for now. So bam. Human twins! Force of will might lose at some point but for now they were going to enjoy themselves.</p><p>And maybe figure out this hovering thing. Both of them were floating again like the floor was suddenly lava. Mabel giggled as she bounced up and down.</p><p>She was so caught up in Mabel land, she nearly missed the nearby bushes beginning to shake and rustle. And then one of her worst nightmares popped out.</p><p>Well not really a nightmare. Just very annoying. The worst nightmare spot was firmly reserved by Bill for now. And that had only been enhanced by the apparent demon survival code they had started figuring out. Don't attack those crazier and stronger than you.</p><p>Neither of them could say how they knew it. Dipper had said Bill and suddenly all plans started veering away from outright attacking the jerk.</p><p>Another hypothesis session for Dipper’s book?</p><p> </p><p>But Bill, not funnily enough, fit both of those survival code criteria.</p><p>So like, maybe a five on the Mabel Nightmare Scale. Like one of those faces in the doctor’s office that looked vaguely annoyed instead of enraged.</p><p>Instead what popped out was Jeff. He was glancing around and beamed when he saw her. Mabel could feel a sudden onset of deja vu at that look. </p><p>It clicked that she looked pretty human in this form, no matter her oddly pinkish brown star eyes or glowy (she already loved it even if it was a weird demon ribbon thing) rainbow ribbon. And gnomes weren’t exactly what she would call smart.</p><p> So she did the only thing she could think of.</p><p>Zip up the tree using her grappling hook. Grappling hook saves the day! She could fly but there was something about the grappling hook that made it so much better.</p><p>And it was especially useful against gnomes. Ugh. </p><p>Hey, she liked romantics, but not <i>those</i>. </p><p>Dipper jerked back with a surprised yelp as she zipped past him and peered down. The flinch sent him into an impromptu backflip.</p><p>There was a moment of rage/irritation/yeah no before Dipper seemed to shimmer out of existence, leaving a small blue pine tree and a floating journal.</p><p>He dropped like a stone to hover in front of the gnome. “Don't you even think of touching my sister.” Dipper growled, trying to be intimidating. A crackle above him told him that Mabel had reverted too.</p><p>Jeff, at least, had self preservation. He immediately backed up, displaying his hands. More gnomes began to pop out to watch. “Sorry. Just saw a girl and we’re looking for a queen.” Jeff stammered. The pine tree looked like he was trying to set him on fire through sheer force of will.</p><p>With the temperature beginning to rise, that was looking like an actual possibility.</p><p>Mabel was looking worried now. She may not like Jeff but burning him alive seemed harsh.</p><p>“Not interested!” Mabel yelled, zooming away from the gnomes. Dipper took off after her, ditching the gnomes in favor of his twin. Mabel finally paused on a branch near the Mystery Shack.</p><p>He drifted to a gentle stop next to her, looking almost embarrassed. “I guess that puts an end to the gnomes.” He mumbled.</p><p>Mabel laughed. “Yeah! I doubt they’ll keep going after that!” She said. “And if they do then they’re really dumb. We could just hang out here now that the signs are up.”</p><p>It felt odd to be sitting on a branch as demons. For one, neither of them were actually sitting on the branch. For another, time seemed to move past like syrup. Dipper watched without sight for a minute as a falling leaf inched its way to the ground before it seemed to skip the rest of the way down.</p><p>“This is boring.” He said. It was exciting to finish work before but this was just plain boring. And not the fun kind with trivia or mystery novels to fill it.</p><p>“Yeah.” Mabel said. She flopped backwards, looking a bit odd. Like a flat fish. “Come on brodip. Let's go on one of Stan’s tours.”</p><p> Dipper looked up. “We’ve already seen most iterations.” And even the future versions. He’d rather look through Journal Three again to see if there was anything about their condition. And possibly even a reversal.</p><p>There hadn’t been any before but there was a slim possibility there may be a reference now.</p><p>“Yeah but we can practice human watching a little.” And didn’t that sound wrong? “Or we could at least go hang out in our fort. It’ll probably be a lot more comFORTable than the forest. Hehe, get it?”</p><p>Dipper facepalmed, the books spinning around his head as he dropped down to hover above the forest floor. Changing this time was easier, just a twist of will and he was done. Mabel popped as she changed, showering the general area with glitter.</p><p>But how was she producing it? Some sort of latent exercise over reality? Or conscious because he wasn’t doing the same. Dipper started to click his pen in and out.</p><p>“Back to the Shack, bro.” Mabel said, doing her best to herd her brother in the general direction. Finally she gave up and just grabbed Journal Three, zipping away at top speed.</p><p>Dipper let out a yelp. “Come back here!” He yelled, racing after her. He needed that book!</p><p>Mabel laughed, twisting and weaving through the trees. “I told you!” She yelled back. “We’re going but you didn’t go.”</p><p>She came to a sudden stop, gently tossing the book so it slipped right into Dipper’s orbit. Instead, it smacked him directly in the face before a faint blue glow lifted it away.</p><p>“Thanks.” Dipper said, scowling. He crossed his arms, looking away from her. He put both journals back under his vest, the fit perfect.</p><p>Mabel dimmed. “Sorry about that.” She said. “I  Know you love those journals. But I had to get you going sometime.”</p><p>“I am getting just a little too focused.” Dipper admitted, rubbing the back of his head. It was hard to control the new craving for knowledge. Every scrap of knowledge was precious treasure to be hoarded and guarded. </p><p>But not from Mabel. Twins shared. He had to remember that.</p><p>“I know.” Mabel said. “But we’re at the Shack now! And I think Soos and Wendy are there!”</p><p>Mabel hopped up the rickety stairs, ducking around a crowd of tourists. It was exactly as she remembered. With cool stuff and tourists and Wendy and Soos.</p><p>Her heart still stung a bit like that, an uncomfortable feeling. Neither of them recognized her. There was no warm welcome. Wendy stayed focused on her magazine as Soos continued working on the lightbulb.</p><p>But there were more important things to focus on than that! Like making new/old buddies again!</p><p>“Hiya! I'm Mabel!” She chirped. Soos glanced down from the top of the ladder. “I’m Stan’s great grandniece!”</p><p>“Wow, I'm Soos! Nice to meet you, Mabel. I didn’t know Stan had a great grandniece. Or siblings. Or really any kind of family. He’s cool like that. All mysterious." He replied. The ladder rocked slightly as he reached for the lightbulb again.</p><p>Mabel’s smile got wider. Friendly as always. Her heart pained slightly knowing he didn't even know her. But it's not like they couldn't be best buds again!</p><p>“There’s Dipper too!” Mabel said. She waved at him. Dipper winced from his position at the door, definitely staring at Wendy again. “We’re staying with him this summer.”</p><p>“I look forward to getting to know you then! The Shack is the coolest, isn’t it?” Soos said. He readjusted again, the lightbulb eternally just out of reach.</p><p>“It is.” Mabel said. It felt like she was filling up with happiness. Like petting a warm kitten or bathing in glitter or using her grappling hook.</p><p>They could work on this. At the Shack and with Soos wobbling around on the ladder, Wendy reading, Stan doing tours, and Dipper being awkward. They had time.</p><p>...what was she forgetting about tomorrow?</p><p>Eh, couldn’t be that important.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>More of a set up chapter, the next one should pick right up.</p><p>Stan: *sees two abandoned kids*<br/>Stan: “Guess these are mine now.”</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Reviews/Kudos/Bookmarks all help keep the writer’s block away. Especially reviews!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>